Reven8e
by The Original Primordial 11
Summary: Being the 'errand boy' of the gods gets tiring really fast. Alex is done with being a pawn in the gods plans. This is my first fic and i've got school to finish. Hope you like it! Rated T for language and possible themes.
1. I Learn Something New

Fetching things for the gods is not fun. I've been everywhere while I was the "errand boy" of Olympus. I was not treated the way every other demigod in the world. Especially that upstart cousin of mine. The fact that he had failed **every** retrieval quest since the Golden Fleece.

Anyway, I was in the mid dle of trying to steal the Staff of Hermes back from Caucus ( that's right, I did it, not that upstart Perry Johnson). I'm stuck in a bit of a predicament as I started to run low on arrows.

"I will kill you and make counterfeits of your bow!" He bellowed, looking at my bow hungrily. Why, I have no idea, my bow was nothing fancy. A simple yew bow with a silk string. The arrows were the same, yew with a Celestial bronze head. I looked at him weird and thought to myself 'Shut up, dumbass' as I turned him into a living pincushion. "You can't even aim straight, ya big-" I was cut off as I was shot at for a third time, dodging it by nimbly running to the nearest area large enough to hide behind. As soon as he started to reload, I gave him a piercing that no man would like to have. Then, there was a sound that all mythical creatures alike know and hate. The sound of a hunting horn.

"Thanks, Artemis." I said to the goddess of the Hunt. "There is no need to thank me, you are the one who will restore order to our postal services." I didn't want to be selfish or rude or anything that an average male does, so I just nodded. Artemis was the only immortal who cared about what happened to me. "Why is it that you're the only being in existence that cares what happens to me?" I asked, trying to be calm about it. "What do you mean?" "I've had to do all of this shit just so that I am not seen as someone who doesn't care, and no one seems to care about me, besides the evident." She just sighed when I said that. What she asked next surprised me. She asked "Do you know why they act like that?" Of course my answer was no. Then, when I thought nothing else could surprise me or catch me unaware, she said "They fear you Alex, they fear that one day you might be the one that destroys them, that you would turn out to be your father's opposite and kill him. That you would defeat the only chance they have in war. They fear that you would kill the strongest Hero of Olympus." "Wait a minute, wait just one minute. Your telling me that my father, who I was told is dead, is first alive and well and second is the man I hate the most? You've got to be kidding me."

_And there you have it. Finally, the end of the first chapter. Sorry about it being short, but r&r. This is my first so plz no flames. Critisism is accepted._


	2. I Have A Father-Son Talk

I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, I don't own PJO, the privilege remains Rick Riordan's.

Here we go

"You can't say you don't look like a younger version of him" she said. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open for a good five to ten minutes. I felt like I was just slapped in the face by Heracles himself. "You're being serious? Oh gods above. Who's the 'lucky' girl?" "That is unimportant right now. I wouldn't tell you even if I knew."

And so begins the story of a never ending curse that people call my life. After that comment I left the forest we were in, putting on my hood so that my face was hidden. My gauntlets were already in place, heck, why I didn't use them against that big oaf the Giants call a thief, who was easy as hell to track (I mean, come on. They seriously need to rethink the meaning of the word stealth). I still couldn't get over the fact that my dad, who I was told died right before I was born, is the guy who has stolen most of the credit for things that I did.

I finally got b to Olympus, which took a long ass time, and I saw Hermes congratulating my upstart father, as if he got him his staff back. I walked up to Percy, "Hey, Perce. You finally decide to become a god?" "As a matter of fact, yes I have. Why?" "I thought you'd stay with Annabeth and stay mortal. Whats happened to that?" "Turns out she was cheating on me with some Apollo camper for two years now." "Whaaaaaaat?!" My sublty in action. No 'I'm sorry for you, man' no I have to ask questions. "Yep, that's what I said when Nico told me." I felt sorry for the guy. He was going through something I went through years ago, before I met the Hunt.

_Flashback_

I was the new kid in the school, meaning everyone wanted to know just where I fit in at the school. Two or three girls were drooling over me. I should tell you what I look like. I'm 5'9", have unruly black hair,sea-green eyes and a slender build. I was the cool kid in the school and I had someone who I thought would never leave me. We had been together for near three years, then I caught her kissing one of my closest friends. To sai I was shocked or pissed would be an understatement. I ended up breaking three toilets, two sinks and ten to twenty tiles. The only thing that kept me from killing myself was another friend of mine I met the day before.

_End of Flashback_

Here was my worst enemy going through some girl problems, and I felt sorry for him. I ended up hugging him, saying "I'm sorry for hating you, father," and running towards Central park.


End file.
